To Molest You, My Wolf!
by Dr. Abraxas
Summary: A series of drabbles about Edward's and Jacob's forbidden love.
1. Index

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and its universe; I do not make money from the writing/posting of this story.

**001** **The Taste Of Your Skin Is Moonlight** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-09  
_A piece about the forbidden love between two very different characters._

**002** **To Molest You, My Wolf!** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-14  
_A scene with Jacob and Edward in front of a campfire._

**003** **Playing Hard To Get** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-14  
_Edward walks the beach and pretends that Jacob isn't following._

**004** **Will It Be Always?** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-01-25  
_Edward's lived a long, long time and so reminisces about his very first encounter with Jacob's tribe._

**005** **In The Moonlight, On The Beach** | **T** | **Posted**: 2010-02-09  
_Bella writes a note saying that she caught Jacob and Edward and knows they're a couple._


	2. The Taste Of Your Skin Is Moonlight

**001** **"The Taste Of Your Skin Is Moonlight"** by **Abraxas** 2010-01-09

When we met we knew not our natures. We saw passion only. Yet our bodies understood. Kisses fueled spite. Embraces drew blood.

We returned again and again. Why I do not know. I need to see you. You need to see me. Perhaps we simply urge to dominate each other?

We...enemies who love each other!

"Leave her, you don't want her, you want me..."

You dig into the ground trying to remain a man.

I, under you, trace the flex of your muscles.

At length we collapse into a pile raw, naked.

"Jacob Black, why can't I quit you?"

**END**


	3. To Molest You, My Wolf!

**002** **"To Molest You, My Wolf!"** by **Abraxas** 2010-01-14

The world we share is night. Night forever, eternally. I wish it were not so. I am awed of that wolf under moonlight, yet, I am yearning to see Jacob Black with sun - my enemy.

Impossible.

By the campfire we sit together. I tug at a cord and it unbraids the hair. That flash of annoyance warns it was dangerous to do. It is worth the pain to molest you, my wolf. I rebraid it. Maybe it takes all night? Gods - if it takes all night!

I kiss your lips and the spell that binds me to you is complete.

**END**


	4. Playing Hard To Get

**003** **"Playing Hard To Get"** by **Abraxas** 2010-01-14

You answer the call of the moon.

I, too, worship night.

It may be where this between us begins and ends.

I walk along the beach.

The ocean, its waves - envelope my feet, erase my steps.

The moon gazes full, white against black, like oasis amid a starry, endless desert. It almost looks unreal, imagined. I wonder - _What do you see? What do you know_?

I glimpse your outline as it follows. I pretend not to notice. Yet my breath reveals - I want you Jacob Black.

The moon sinks changing everything, plunging us into abyss.

Did she grant my wish?

**END**


	5. Will It Be Always?

**004** **"Will It Be Always?"** by **Abraxas** 2010-01-25

Under the moonlight we lay - I trace your tatoo intoxicated by this contrast of skin - and with a sigh my initiation with its design is relived.

We rode through wilderness. Warrior bareback. Vampire saddled. His scowl faded into smile as my fingers explored the flesh splayed out in front of my eyes.

What burden are these memories of lifetimes! Mine can not be but a tragic kind of love. This will not be forever. I look at you, Jacob Black, and I wish it were. Times change. Men do not. There will always be a wolf to steal my heart?

**END**


	6. In The Moonlight On The Beach

**005** **"In The Moonlight, On The Beach"** by **Abraxas** 2010-02-09

_"Jacob Black - I'm not mad at you or anything stupid like that. Just wish you told me. We're friends like that, you know, best friends who tell each other secrets..."_

Another day at school came to end and Jacob Black walked home. Alone. It was too bright a day for Edward to be outside. That did not matter, actually, they reserved their best work at night.

The wolf salivated at the thought of what he wanted to do to that white, skinny body.

_"I never imagined I would be competing with you. You! Damn it. You never told me you felt that way. (See my point above about being friends and telling secrets!)"_

What was it about Edward that he craved? The feelings were so new and different - and against everything he had been taught. Indeed, it would not be the easiest relationship to undertake. First, that they were two men. Second, that they were two races. Two very different kind of people in general.

Oh, and that business about them being werewolf and vampire.

Enemies - but, gods, that only made it hotter.

_"I want to believe it was a mistake. That I was out of it and mistook the situation. I can't deny what I caught a glimpse of that Sunday. In the moonlight. On the beach."_

He thanked the night...and the forest...their co-conspirators, as he sat at the bed. He dumped the contents of the backpack. A jumble of books and stuff scatted everywhere. And amid that mess he found a note.

It could not be Edward's.

He opened it.

It was Bella's.

_"Yes, Jake, I know about you and Edward. I know - and now my world is chaos. Thank you all so very much. I'm not mad at either of you."_

"OMG," he mouthed.

**END**


End file.
